The present invention relates to a refillable container system and to a method for assembly of this container system and in particular to a refillable container system in which, on the one hand, deterioration of the sealing properties caused by wear of the closure and, on the other hand, soiling of the cover and a resulting contamination of the refilled content with old and possibly already spoiled rests of the old content are avoided.
In the prior art, e.g. in the cosmetics sector, a refillable container system having the following characteristics is known: The content is contained in an inner container which is intended to be used only once and for which replacements can be bought. When being sold, the opening of the inner container is closed by means of a covering or sealing film which must be removed in order to get access to the content. Once removed, the covering film cannot be used for sealing the inner container again, it is thrown away. For refilling, the inner container is inserted into an outer container. This insertion is performed by introducing the inner container into a first opening of the outer container. The inner container is inserted into the outer container in such a manner that the opening of the inner container points to the same side as the first opening of the outer container. After having been successfully inserted, the inner container is held by a fixing mechanism, for example a press fit, at the side of this first opening in the outer container. Moreover, the outer container comprises a second opening at a side opposite that of the first opening, i.e., at the bottom of the container. Through this opening, the bottom of the inner container can thus be touched from outside. Therefore, the inner container can be removed from the outer container through the second opening, e.g., by simply pushing it with a finger. For closing the inner container inserted into the outer container, a cover is fixed to the outer container from the side of the first opening of the outer container, e.g. by screwing.
The refillable container system described above is disadvantageous in that when being used permanently, also the inner side of the cover comes in contact with the content, e.g. by shaking or tilting the container system when transporting it in a handbag, which leads to a steadily increasing soiling of the inner side of the cover. After refilling, i.e., after insertion of the new inner container, the new content is thus contaminated with the rests of old and possibly already spoiled content at the inner side of the cover, and thus the quality of the content is reduced.